Out Of The Blue
by Noitavlas
Summary: "Talk about coincidences " R&R please


(A/N): This fanfiction is for my beloved friend, Shaj Caringal. Happy birthday and thank you for being a great friend! I wanted to greet you personally, but I could not due to some unfortunate happenstance. Enjoy~

"Out of the Blue"

By: Noitavlas

Kaoru Hitachiin was bored. VERY bored.

And a bored Hitachiin had always been a very bad sign. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was only 11:40 in the morning.

It was the day before another Grand Ball hosted by their club. _For such an exciting day tomorrow, _he thought. _The preparation day sure is austere. _He sighed and slouched on the couch. They were taking-in customers still—he didn't know why, but he had an obtuse recollection of Tamaki saying that it would boost up their sales. . . Oh, wait. That was Kyouya.

As for their classes, it was all suspended in favor of a faculty meeting; probably discussing for the examinations next week.

He let out another sigh before turning his head to check out the rest of the host club.

Hunny and Mori were entertaining a few customers while the little senior was eating cake and playing with a thick cord connected to who knows where. He smiled a little when he saw Mori look his way, the tall senior nodded in return.

Hikaru and Haruhi were chatting in an animated manner—it made him happy at the same time sad to see them like that. Happy, because he knows it's a good thing that he and Hikaru are no longer that dependent on each other anymore—sad because. . . Well,-it's a GOOD thing that they're not that dependent on each other anymore. A part of him will always miss the good ol' days. He sighed as he turned to the next member.

Tamaki was talking to the customers with his usual romantic non-sense, making them melt and be all gooey and stuff . . . ew. The blonde must've felt his eyes on him because he turned towards the red-head and invited him over. Kaoru shrugged and smiled a little. _Oh, well. At least now I've got something to do._

"Kaoru-kun, why don't you join us- you have no customers?" One of the ladies asked.

"I was merely taking a break to think, princess." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh? But what were you thinking about? May we know about them?" Another one of them inquired.

"Indeed, I would also like to hear." Tamaki joined in with a child-like grin.

Now, Kaoru grinned a bit. _It's time for some amusement. _He thought. "I was thinking about how a person would know when one falls in love."

That earned him a squeal from the girls. "Really? Do you like someone, Kaoru-kun?"

"Who is she, Kaoru-kun?"

"Do we know her?"

"My, devilish twin, this is really something to talk about!" Tamaki was wearing one of his many grins that implied that he really wanted to get involved in this.

Kaoru chuckled a little and waved-off Hikaru's questioning stare before answering them. "I was just wondering. It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm in love with someone." When the princesses' faces dropped a little he quickly asked them how they would know if they're in love.

"Ah! It's when the person I'm in love with always seems to have a white glow around him!"

Kaoru gave a chuckle as he entertained the idea. His thoughts were ruined however when he heard Haruhi gave a startled yelp and the sound of crashing tea cups. "Haruhi, are you alright?" Hikaru's voice drifted. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned from his seat to see and ask his friend if she's okay-when it happened. The words died from his lips as he gawked awkwardly at the slim figure bathed in warm white light. "Haruhi, those tea cups will be included in you debt, do you understand?" Kyouya turned to him when he felt his stare. "Kaoru, how many flies are planning to catch?" the red-head shook his head and started to take-in his surroundings. He watched as Kyouya moved away from the light that was produced by Hunny's huge spotlight (so that was where the cord was connected). He chuckled lightly to himself before setting back down to face the princesses. _That was weird._

"Kaoru-kun?" One of the customers inquired.

"Yes?"

"How do you imagine your meeting with the one you love?"

It took the young Hitachiin a moment to actually process the words from the princess. _How do I imagine what? _He quickly gave her a smile before pretending to think deeply. Being with Hikaru, they had made a lot of scenarios in their brains to put the romance genre films to shame. "Of course, it would be when I hear the bells of the church sing when I meet her!" the girls gave him a look of awe. "Kaoru-kun, I've never thought you were a bit poetic."

"Indeed, Devilish-Twin, I never thought of you like that, too." Tamaki gave him a huge grin.

"For me, it would be when the angels sing!" The other customer joined in.

"For me, it would be when hundreds of petals drop down like confetti!"

"It wouldn't be romantic if you weren't in his arms, Aya!"

"Of course, that would obviously be the situation."

Kaoru grinned at their enthusiasm towards the subject, but sadly, he got bored again. He excused himself and walked out of the club room.

Kyouya was a tad bit irritated with… well, everything. First, Tamaki gave him the theme of the morrow's Grand Ball, and as usual it went a bit overboard with all the expenses. Second, all of the equipments were on the way to the club room, sadly none of the delivery staff knew where it is. Thirdly—he chanced a look outside the window and felt a vein popping. Everything can be chalked up to the 'Tamaki's Fault' list.

Outside the club room's window hung a huge covered basket. _Probably the rose confetti that idiot's been on and on about since yesterday. _He sighed again as he decided to take matters in his own hands. He stood and bid the other members of his self-assigned errand before heading out the door.

Since the classes were already declared suspended, Kaoru decided to head on back home. Feeling a bit mean for not telling the others, he shrugged and reminded himself to send them each a text message of explanation for his early departure. Skipping the club once won't hurt, especially since that there weren't that much customers anyway. Walking the last main hallway out of school, he heard the distinct sound of frantic yelling. He ignored it thinking that it was one of their school's sports team taking advantage of the suspension of classes and practiced the rest of the day.

Ouran is known for many things. One of them was being the known school for the wealthy families. Another was that it was very big; very easy to get lost in it. And another was that it was filled with a lot of secret passages.

The third one was exclusive only to one Kyouya Ootori.

Looking from left to right, to his back and at the ceiling, he opened the secret door 3 corridors away from the Club Room. As any secret passage should be—it was dark and narrow. It also echoed almost all of the school's activities that were happening. He could hear Izumo-sensei singing some samples for the Ouran choir. Some elementary students seem to have invaded some of the main hallways. Then there were the usual gossips. He sighed as continued on his way.

Kaoru's head whipped around as he heard another set of ruckus type noises. Children, he came to a conclusion as soon as he heard their laughter. Being in an insane school, he should not have been surprised with that.

And being in an insane school he should have been inspecting the floor as often as he walks on it.

But of course, everything came too late when he felt it underneath his Italian shoes. "Oh, crap. . ."

He slipped on the innocent banana-peel making his merry way towards the man standing right in front of the school entrance. _Wait, is that a rope he's holding? _Then another thought hit him as he panicked. _OH, PLEASE DON'T BE A PIANO!_ He closed his eyes readied himself for the impact.

He was sure he was in a bad situation. He was, wasn't he?

He felt no pain though. Just elevated—

_Am I dead? _He asked to no one in particular.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see: 1) Kyouya was holding him, 2) There were rose petals everywhere, 3) He could hear singing; the last one that came to his senses made him numb. He was hearing bells somewhere.

What he thought was forever was just a moment. Kyouya was walking out from the passage way he took and saw Kaoru heading straight for the banana-peel. He ran and tried to prevent him from doing so, but it was already too late. So, instead, he settled for catching the young Hitachiin before any more damage could be done.

In doing so, they collided with the man keeping the basket of rose petals near the 3rd Music Room.

At the same time, the choir started their practice of Johan Pachabel's 'Cannon'.

It was also 12:00pm.

(A/N): Read and Review please~


End file.
